<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] The Hazards of Love 1 by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092848">[Podfic of] The Hazards of Love 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics'>backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic of] The Hazards of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Prior) Death of a Parent, And then not so Blaine friendly, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biphobia, Bisexual Blaine Anderson, Blaine friendly up to a point, Bullying, Dalton Klaine, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, M/M, MInor Blaine Anderson/Brittany S. Pierce, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic length tag will be updated as more chapters are added, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Assault, Slurs, Smut, So much angst, Trauma from Sexual Assault, Unaccepting Parents, Underage Drinking, Unreciprocated feelings, Victim Blaming, although they are still together at the end, borderline emotional manipulation, but even canon isn't canon compliant so just go with it please, but not really, friends klaine, self victim blaming, unsupportive parents, up to a point, vaguely canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt meets Blaine, he seems too good to be true. Blaine is sweet, attractive, talented, and most importantly, Blaine is gay. Kurt figures he'll never have a chance. But when Blaine realizes he feels the same way, can these fast friends make a relationship work? And is Blaine everything he seems to be on the surface?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic of] The Hazards of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786">The Hazards of Love 1</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta">backslashdelta</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first installment in a 4-part series I have planned. This fic is essentially completed and I will be posting updates regularly as I make final edits. Vaguely canon compliant up to but not including the incident with Karofsky and the bullying getting worse. I say vaguely because I've played with the timeline a bit, Blaine is a senior while Kurt is a junior, but the overall storyline of how they met and other general things that happened canonically can be assumed to be the same/similar here. I've tried to tag everything that I think might be a trigger, but please let me know if there is anything I've missed and I will happily add it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/thol-1-ch-1/THOL1%20CH1.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786">The Hazards of Love 1</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta">backslashdelta</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 6:41</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very heavy chapter; probably the heaviest in the entire fic. So be warned. TW for homophobic slurs and sexual assault. Also note that I've taken some dialogue in this chapter directly from the show, and of course the scene that dialogue is from is adapted here as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/thol-1-ch-2/THOL1%20CH2.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786">The Hazards of Love 1</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta">backslashdelta</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 14:27</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/thol-1-ch-3/THOL1%20CH3.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786">The Hazards of Love 1</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta">backslashdelta</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 11:09</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/thol-1-ch-4/THOL1%20CH4.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786">The Hazards of Love 1</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta">backslashdelta</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 11:36</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/thol-1-ch-5/THOL1%20CH5.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786">The Hazards of Love 1</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta">backslashdelta</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 11:59</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://archive.org/download/thol-1-ch-6/THOL1%20CH6.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816786"> The Hazards of Love 1</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta"> backslashdelta</a></p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 8:01</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Transition sound: https://freesound.org/people/michorvath/sounds/273150/<br/>Transition sound CC license: https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>